


Guilty Redemption For The Fallen

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Depression, Gen, Guilt, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After michael afton try's to settle down and have a life of his own and forget his past he has a daughter but shortly after his daughters birth, his wife died of cancer which sent michael into a deep depression. He spent the years growing a bit more distant from his daughter every year as he went back to his old ways and began to track down his father and anything with the fazbear name. But what will happen when his daughter makes a new minipulative and dangerous friend down in his basement?...What will he do?
Kudos: 5





	Guilty Redemption For The Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> ( i'm kinda new to this whole writing thing so be nice lol)

**"Honey when will i get to see your family?"**  
  
 **"Honey why is your skin so cold?"**  
  
 **"Honey take off the m-"**  
  
Michael's eyes shot open as he let out a gasp for air and sat up in the bed. His right hand griped onto his chest as his eyes shot around the room and he slowly looked to the left of the bed were all he saw was an empty space. He narrowed his eyes in a tiered manner and then slowly turned towards the clock that sat on the bedside table and looked at the time. The time was 5:00 AM. He thought to himself for a second and then rolled back over in the bed and berried his face into his pillow as he fluffed it up and took a deep breath and then let it out into a long sigh.  
  
"Yep...WAY to early for a Saturday...I'll get up at 10...Yeah, that seems good~" He soon fell asleep but the deep slumber didn't last long.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
After the clock hit 9, Millie had woken up and started her day by brushing her teeth, getting dressed, and then heading to her fathers room. She stopped at her fathers door as she smiled and then knocked on his door a good total of 3 times before she heard her father grown awfully loudly from the other side of the door and footsteps. She backed away from his door and started to walk downstairs as her father got dressed.  
  
  
Millie had started to make herself some cereal as he father headed downstairs wearing a pare of dark blue jeans, a black T-shirt, a pare of black gloves, a dark blue denim jacket, and his signature white bear mask with the cute grin forced on it's face. It didn't even looked like he combed his hair, it was all over the place but Millie had to admit that it had a certain natural messy style to it that worked with her dads attitude.  
  
"Hey dad, How did you sleep last night?" She sat down at the table and started to eat her cereal as she rested her head on her left hand and watched her father as he rubbed his temples and took a seat on the old brown couch in the living room.  
  
"ugh-H-huh? Oh uhm...I guess i slept alright but i wouldn't say it was the best sleep i have ever had heh" he let out a small gravely chuckle and stopped rubbing his temples as he looked at her and tilted his head.  
  
"Is the parent teacher meeting today or tomorrow..." As he stretched out on the couch and yawned Millie had rolled her eyes and said.  
  
"It's today at 3:30 dad" Her father had slowly looked at the clock and then back at Millie as he slowly stood up with a heavy grunt and said.  
  
"Ok thanks for letting me know. I should be back till then i think. Whelp call me if you need anything ok? Oh! and one more thing. If you want, you can go over to your friends house for today since i won't be around for most of the day" Micheal had picked up his keys on the coffee table and then headed out the door as Millie finished her cereal and waved goodbye as he left and closed the door behind him.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
After michael had left the house he headed out and drove down to the local bar at the end of the town square. He slowly got out of his car and dusted himself off before walking into the bar and looking at the people drinking the hearts out in the booths and at the bar counter as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some watermelon flavored gum and popped it into his mouth as he walked up to the bar counter next to a drunk heavy set gentlemen. The bartender looked towards him as he sat down and smiled as he said.  
  
"Good old Mikey heh. Whelp what can i get for you today, friend?"  
  
"Well you can start by giving me the normal news and a ice tea."  
  
"AS for the normal news, i;m sorry but no giant rabbit or creepy clowns have been spotted in the area. Actually why do you always wanna know that?"  
  
"Ugh...Uh personal reason."  
  
"Aight bud. Whatever you say heh." He slid a small glass of ice tea over to michael and walked away to attend the other customers.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
After michael had finished his tea he left the bar and drove down to the local grocery store cause he had noticed that they were out of a few things the other night. He parked the car and then started to walk inside until a worker put his hand out and stopped him at the entrance.  
  
"I'm sorry sir but you can't wear that mask inside the store." Micheal let out a long sigh and rubbed his hand through his hair before he said.  
  
"Look i'm sorry but i need this mask ok?"  
  
"Why do you need to wear a bear mask inside the store sir?" the employees tone had gotten a bit more harsh as michael let out a low growl and then quickly said.  
  
"Trust me bud you don't wanna see my face!"  
  
"sir! There is no need to raise your voice."  
  
Michael let out another sigh but this time it was out of anger because he could not believe someone had stopped him for this stupid of a reason. He had been here almost a hundred times and no one had stopped him before, could this be a new guy? Or could they have implementer a new rule over the weekend? nevertheless michael was starting to get pissed off at him.  
  
"Fine! you wanna see my face so bad? then go ahead and fucking get a good look at it!" Michael lifted up his mask to reveal his face. His mouth had been ripped open into a large scarred smile that stretched ear to ear and his teeth were a slight yellow and every time he opened his mouth it was almost like he had a second layer of much sharper and maybe...metal teeth?   
  
The employee jumped back and covered his mouth as he slowly said.   
"O-oh my god i am so so so sorry! i-i didn't know...Y-you can keep it on in the store if you'd like to" Micheal harshly slid his mask back on and then stormed into the store as he scoffed and let out a annoyed sigh.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
After he had gotten the grocery's and headed back home and put them up he spent the rest of the hour he had left before the parent teacher conference relaxing on the couch. doodling in his sketch book, and stuffing his pockets full of watermelon flavored gum.

**Author's Note:**

> (thank you for reading. I know for a first chapter this was SUPER short but i PROMISE i will make the next one MUCH longer! :)


End file.
